Cahill PARTY!
by hopecahill39
Summary: The title can give you a clue. Amy/Ian, Dan/Natalie, Jonah/Sinead, Hamilton/Random girl I made up. Please read and review!


**Hello. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on my stuff, which makes me sad. So please review and get others to review as well! I hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Legit. **

Sinead POV

It was going to be a great night.

Any Cahill involved with the Vesper incident (as Ian put it) could tell that.

So we decided to throw a party.

Not that big, because it was only gonna be us and Hammy's girl, but big enough for Fiske to freak out and go to Switzerland on an "emergency meeting".

We all got dressed up for the party.

Natalie wore a formal evening gown, Amy wore a black party dress, Hamilton's girlfriend, Anna, wore a prom dress (?), and me?

I hadn't decided what to wear.

"Hey."

"Hope? Hope 'Cahill'?"

"Yeah, it's me. Need help?"

"Sure, what should I wear?"

"How 'bout this" She presented a sleeveless green/yellow dress with a bit of glitter on the edges.

"Thanks! You gonna be there for the dance?"

"I don't know… I don't have a date."

"Phoenix is single."

"YES!" She pumped her fists into the air.

It wasn't that high, 'cause she was in a wheelchair.

"Then again, neither do I."

"Haven't you realized yet, Sinead that Jonah has a thing for you?"

I _did _know, it was just the fact…

He's probably not boyfriend material.

Jonah POV

I didn't want to wear my regular costume to the party.

It probably wouldn't make Sinead like me as much.

Really, I was never able to get over her.

Some would think that was pathetic, but it wasn't.

She was really the girl of my dreams, but she, didn't want it to be.

That hurts.

I looked through my closet and picked a yellow/green suit.

_I hope she likes it. _

Ian POV

Daniel had called us all to his room for a secret meeting.

Well, it turned out to be not exactly secret when Hope came in.

"Really, Dan, you need to perfect your sign." She said, rolling her eyes as she came in the room.

"So, what are we doing at the party_, Daniel?_"

"We are going to sing, and woo."

"The thing is, no offense to the others besides Jonah, you guys can't sing." Said Hope.

"Yes I can!" I said, feeling rather hurt.

"Still, you guys should practice. No amount of ninja skills are gonna help you in this case, Dan." She responded.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Now you guys should practice singing and get dressed once I am a safe distance away."

Amy POV

I sighed and looked out the window of my room.

Evan was a jerk.

With too much pressure, he just had to leave.

Even with the hostages back, I can never count on getting my fist boyfriend back ever.

My cell buzzed, and I couldn't help but hope (albeit in vain) that it was Evan.

His geekiness was sometimes attractive.

But it was Ian.

I decided not to throw the phone against the wall and see what he sent.

**Hello, love. Can you be my date for the party? I know we had a difficult past, but it's only one night. **

I sighed.

Maybe I wouldn't be dateless after all.

I texted him back.

Dan POV

I just HAD to wear a suit, didn't I.

I put on my all black suit, crying on the inside.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Natalie walked in.

"Hi," She said, and if I didn't know her better, I would've thought shyly.

"Hey," I said.

"So…" We said at the same time.

"Will-you-be-my-date-for-the-party?" We both said in a hurry."

"Whoa." I said, stepping back.

"That was…" She started.

"Weird?"

"Definitely."

"Just so you know, it's not gonna be like a-"

"Hell, no!"

"Good"

Hope POV

I knew that the party would be incredibly amazing.

But enough of all my crap, let's get to the cool part.

There was a cool stage in the middle of the room, and with my signal (me opening a fizzy bottle of soda and the fizz shooting up like lava out of a volcano) the noble knights got onto the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Dan said into the mic.

"We're here to sing a little song for you peps!" Jonah said.

And the best song any boy band I've heard ever sang came on.

You should know what song I mean.

During "You Don't Know You're Beautiful", each guy pulled his girlfriend onto the stage.

In a perfect world, this would've happened a long time ago.

But then again, if it was a perfect world, the Cahills wouldn't be the feuding family they are/were.

And none of us would probably exist!

This is why most Cahills and Vespers and people in general are glad to live in a screwed up world.

And that concludes my story.

**You likey! Review! **

**And now it's time for…. **

INTERVIEWS! 

**Me: Hey!**

**Ian: That was… **

**Amy: Strange? **

**Natalie: Pleasant? **

**Sinead: Cool?**

**Hamilton: Weird? **

**Dan: Something that will probably never happen? **

**Ian: I was going to say, nice. **

**Amy: The thing is, Evan would never break up with me! **

**Me: What makes you think so? *evil laughter* **

**Ian: That's just plain creepy. **

**Dan: I think that this story is completely impossible. **

**Natalie: *runs out of room crying* **

**Ian: Daniel! You're dead! **

**Dan: *goes running after Natalie* Nat! **

**Ian: *chases Dan* **

**Amy: *chases Ian***

**Me: Fine. Cut. **


End file.
